Sangre
by Silent Miut
Summary: La piedad no era para él, ni la había recibido, ni la tendría. Todo su mundo era como la boca de un lobo con dientes afilados, si dejaba de imprimir fuerza se cerraría y lo tragaría de un solo bocado. Sin embargo, nunca lo permitiría, tenía una razón para haber renunciado a lo poco que le quedaba.


_Casi año y medio después (quizá más) vengo publicando este capítulo. Una disculpa a Erelbrile por tardar tanto, habían ciertos aspectos de la trama que no había podido concretar y hasta ahora estoy segura de la historia. __Curiosamente el fic renació mientras hacía un resumen de bioquímica donde aparecía esta frase "Necesario para la sangre" y me trajo los recuerdos del fic y las miles de dudas que me vinieron para publicarlo._

_Dos cosas **antes de que empiecen a leer. **_

_Podrían encontrar OoC a Inglaterra debido al odio a ciertas cosas. Les pido por favor paciencia, esperemos no las odie por mucho tiempo._

_Parejas varias, si tienen incertidumbre de lo que se pueden encontrar aquí, será mejor que vayan a mi perfil y vean a lo que se exponen._

**Sangre**_**  
**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Bruma**_

La noche fría calaba los huesos del hombre que trastabillaba con cada paso dado. La botella agarrada del cuello estaba medio vacía, el rubio de turbios ojos verdes que la sostenía en su mano izquierda estaba a punto de caerse, pero pudo sostenerse agarrando el borde del puente por el cual cruzaba.

Descansó su espalda contra el barandal tratando de respirar mientras tomaba otro trago, resbaló hasta el suelo llevándose la mano derecha a sus cabellos, dejando ver sus espesas cejas al llevarlos hacia atrás.

Vio al río entre los espacios dejados por los pilares que mantenían el barandal en pie… tan fácil sería aventarse y dejar de existir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, odiaba el mar, odiaba los barcos y a los piratas. Con rabia se levantó para tirar al agua oscura la botella; recargó su frente contra la baranda conteniendo sus sollozos.

Tenía tantas emociones encontradas que sólo podía llorar, no quería llegar a su casa y encontrarla fría, no quería encontrarse con su familia, no quería nada, sólo lo que había perdido hace un año… su esposa y su hijo.

- Te ves deplorable.- dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas.

Arthur, sabiendo de quién se trataba apretó sus dientes. -¿Qué quieres?

- Vuelve a casa, podrías pescar alguna enfermedad.- Respondió el hombre pelirrojo a sus espaldas.

- Vete, resuelve tus problemas y déjame en paz.- contestó levantando la cabeza con la mirada medio perdida.

- Te dejaría en paz si no preocuparas tanto a mi madre.- Espetó con veneno el otro, enfundado en una capa negra, al contrario de Arthur que ni su camisa traía.

El tiempo pasaba, el silencio se hacía más pesado y Scott estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía cuando se trataba de su problemático hermano menor, quien se levantó harto de la presencia del otro. Sin embargo, sus piernas no lo sostuvieron: cayó vergonzosamente borracho a los pies del mayor.

Scott no hizo movimiento alguno, con una última mirada despótica abandonó a su suerte a Arthur, el cual regresaba al fin a su casa sin una pizca de lucidez.

La luz del mediodía pegó directo a la cara de un inglés moribundo en su cama. Tenía un recipiente a su lado, en donde volcaba lo único que tenía en el estómago: alcohol.

Marian observaba desde la puerta entreabierta cómo su patrón se levantaba como muerto de la cama para ir al baño, suspiró, al parecer las noticias no habían sido buenas.

Entró en la habitación alborotada para dejar la ropa de su señor sobre las sábanas arrugadas, cogió el recipiente donde Arthur había vaciado su estómago y salió silenciosamente echando un vistazo a la antigua habitación de su señora.

Encontró dos nuevos destrozos: el cojín rojo del banco perteneciente al tocador estaba desquebrajado y los pedazos del antiguo espejo perteneciente al mismo mueble. Volvió a suspirar, no valía la pena recoger el cuarto, tampoco era voluntad de su propietario.

El agua relajaba los músculos del joven noble dentro de la tina, despejaba su cabeza y lavaba la suciedad de la calle. Puso su cabeza en la orilla de la adornada tina de cobre intentando recordar sus obligaciones de ese día. Iría con su editor, pasaría a un pub y regresaría para verse con sus próximos socios.

Vio a su alrededor sintiendo el vacío del ambiente, se relajó sintiendo una nostalgia sobrecogedora. De repente, al darse cuenta del sentimentalismo en el cual se estaba dejando llevar, se lavó la cara con mucha agua. Salió del baño sin más preámbulos; tenía que trabajar.

Entró a su cuarto encontrándose con un lugar bastante miserable. La mayoría de los muebles estaban rotos, algunos se salvaban por ser bastantes resistentes. Había adornos regados en el piso y las paredes tenían manchas de distintas procedencias; se fijó en el espejo y lamento haberlo destrozarlo.

Se sentó en la cama al no tener sillas funcionales, producto de la borrachera de hace dos meses. Empezó a vestirse con cuidado, tratando de no equivocarse al no tener espejo. Se puso la levita y los zapatos de tacón; tampoco tenía un ayudante… se había ido tras haberlo golpeado una noche hace cinco meses.

Sus pasos resonaban en el mutismo de la casa. Arthur sabía que sólo quedaban dos personas del servicio: Marian, el ama de llaves y Patrick, el jardinero, quienes mantenían en pie la casa desolada.

- Buenos días, señor.- Saludó Marian al entrar el rubio y sentarse en la cabecera del comedor iluminado por grandes ventanales y decorado por varias vitrinas.

El desayuno fue servido con prontitud en vajilla de porcelana blanca, una hora después se levantó, fue hacia la entrada y tomó del brazo de Marian su capa junto con su bastón.

- Marian, estaré todo el día fuera y si alguien pregunta por mi ubicación diles que estoy de viaje.- Dejo dicho a su sirvienta antes de salir por la entrada principal donde Patrick esperaba erguido junto al carruaje.

- A la editorial,- Arthur dio el destino al subir.

El carruaje paró en una calle concurrida aunque estrecha, los edificios altos oscurecían aún más el lugar. La puerta del carruaje fue abierta por el chofer y Arthur salió con su maletín en mano dispuesto a trabajar arduamente.

Las calles bañadas con luz plomiza se despejaron conforme la tarde pasaba a ser noche; las damas se quedaban en casa, los niños corrían para comer y los señores volvían tras sus jornadas laborales.

Arthur salió del edificio caminando moderadamente, no tenía por qué correr o por qué caminar más despacio: su vida se había vuelto una pesadilla. Miraba al piso con desgano, ninguna de sus ideas le había gustado a su editor y estaba despedido. ¿Qué más le podía pasar?

El sol había caído cuando llegó a una cantina, donde a esas horas las personas bebían animadas por el fin de semana. Sí, eran marineros que descansaban porque mañana no llegaría ningún barco. Antes de entrar echó un vistazo hacia el muelle, el agua reflejaba el cielo nublado.

Lo primero al abrir la puerta fue el calor y el espeso ambiente, sonrió un poco y metió su mano al bolsillo de su capa; llevaba lo suficiente para caerse de borracho antes de llegar al puente. Con gusto se ahogaría en el mar real y dejara de morir en en las olas de sus recuerdos.

Se sentó en una de las mesas de madera barata, pidió un trago al chico que pasaba por ahí y se dedicó a esperar, recordando con pesar las palabras del detective dichas anoche.

_- He buscado por todos lados, señor Kirkland,_ _pero no he podido encontrar nada. Nadie ha visto a su señora y, por otro lado, nadie ha visto a su hijo. Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada._

_- Debe haber buscado mal, deben de estar en algún lugar. Por favor, vuelva a intentarlo_ _._

_- Lo siento, ya le dije, busqué hasta en las costas españolas, no logré hallar nada. Mis informantes estuvieron al pendiente, nadie vio a su esposa ni a su hijo. Me cuenta usted que los piratas los asaltaron, perdone mi rudeza, pero, a estas alturas, ambos deben estar muertos._

Arthur tomó su tarro de un trago, las personas que más quería podían estar muertas… no, para el detective estaban muertas.

El menor de los Kirkland bebió, bebió y bebió hasta acabarse su vigésimo tarro de cerveza, después del cual comenzó a volverse violento y meterse con media clientela. Por fortuna nadie hizo caso. Poco después pidió una botella de whisky.

- Señor, le sugiero que se vaya, ha tenido suerte al no provocar a nadie, mas no creo que siempre tenga tanta suerte.- Le dijo el mesero al entregarle la botella.

Arthur levantó la cabeza con la mirada perdida y enojado aventó las monedas mientras tomaba la botella, se fue sin decir una palabra.

Sus pasos temblorosos y desatinados lo llevaron hasta el muelle, ahí había anclado un barco de reciente arribo. Sonrió de lado, en su mente alcoholizada lo único importante era tomarse la botella de whisky en un rincón del navío. Buscó a tientas cómo subirse, encontrando las escaleras de madera unidas por sogas.

Al pisar la cubierta[6] sintió escalofríos gracias a una ráfaga de viento; buscó un rincón en el barco donde perderse y se dispuso a beber.

La bruma en las calles ocultaba a las sombras que pasarían desapercibidas si no fuera por los murmullos.

- Capitán, ¿está seguro?, ¿hay mucha neblina?- Cuestionó uno de los hombres del rubio.

El aludido volteó. Tan sólo su mirada logró callar cualquier otro comentario de los diez hombres tras suyo. Las linternas de los soldados se vislumbraron y la compañía comenzó a correr tras su capitán, quien dio la orden de subir al único barco en el puerto.

En cuanto el primer hombre puso un pie en la embarcación empezó a desamarrarla del muelle; cuando todos estuvieron a bordo, zarparon sin mirar atrás.

_Continuará…_

_**Disclamer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco hago fics para sacar dinero. Los derechos de autor son de Hidekaz Himaruya y yo soy una simple fan que adora emparejar a algunos de sus personajes y hacerles vivir situaciones variadas._


End file.
